


Dec 14

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2015 [14]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we pulled an all nighter trying to play monopoly and i think i may have confessed some weird shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 14

"Do you ever think about just walking away from acting and Hollywood and becoming, I don't know, a real estate mogul or something? Finding a career where you can make enough money that other people eventually are just making it for you and you can sit on your ass all day collecting two hundred dollars just for passing go and spending the rest of your time on a beach on the boardwalk watching the young pretty people walk by? I mean, we don't get that. We have it good in a fucking million different ways but we're always gonna have to work for it. No one can be us but us, and we have to be as 'us' as we can be. Gotta cultivate the persona, gotta sell it. Gotta make sure you don't fucking change a thing or risk the whole house of cards falling down. Don't get old, don't get fat, don't get ugly. Don't try new things. Don't take risks. One thing worked one time? You do that thing, over and over and goddamn over. And don't stop because once you stop it's game over, you're out and the next person is running in the take your place." 

"Darren." Chris looks across the table. "It's just a game. And you owe me rent. Didn't you see that hotel when you landed there?" 

"Aw, fuck." Darren hands over some paper money. 

"And I don't, by the way. I don't think about walking away. Maybe because it's always felt like borrowed time for me anyway." Chris tidily straightens his money stacks away. "I feel like I slipped in the back door in the first place. Luck got me here more than anything else. Of course I was willing to work hard and do my best when I got the chance, but so are a million other people out there. I don't think about it because I'm sure it actually will happen one day, and I want to hope I'll be at peace with the fact that I've earned more than enough money to live the rest of my life and touched a lot of lives in ways most people never will." 

"You're a better man than I am," Darren says bluntly. "Pennsylvania Avenue? Okay, I'll take it." 

"Am I? I mean, you're the one that just said you fantasize about walking away. My argument was that I'm just trying to enjoy it until someone makes me give it up." Chris shrugs and rolls the dice. 

"You have something to fall back on, at least." Darren points out. 

"Writing?" Chris asks. 

"Yeah." 

"See, I don't consider that a fall back." Chris nudges his dog token across a couple more squares. "I started writing before I wanted to act." 

"So if you stopped acting, you'd just write," Darren says. "It wouldn't be scary for you?" 

"It would be fucking terrifying," Chris says, answering as honestly as he can. "But wouldn't it be the same for you with music?" 

"I don't think my music would have the audience your books have," Darren says. "I don't know the publishing world, but I know a little bit about the music industry. And it seems like it would be just the same." 

"So if you walk away, it'll be a clean split?" Chris asks. "I mean, not to but a kink in your real estate mogul plan, but you do realize these hotels are plastic, right?" 

Darren laughs. "God damn, Colfer. Taking the wind out of my sails here. Hey, maybe I could do that. Buy a boat, just sail around the world. Take my guitar. Live off the land." 

"Girl in every port?" Chris tilts his head down and straightens an already straight stack of paper money. 

"Girls are stress. So are boys. Can I just get a puppy in every port to cuddle a little?" 

"Um, if that's the arrangement, I'm coming with you." 

"You're invited." Darren looks at him, then takes his turn. "I won't even charge you rent. Unlike some other cold-hearted SOB I know." 

"Shut up, and pay up." Chris holds out his hand to collect. "Me and you, on a boat sailing the world? We'd murder each other." 

"Or just find other ways to work the tension out." Darren says it so casually that it can't really be casual at all. 

"Darren." Chris's voice is a low chastisement. 

"What?" Darren's eyes go up again, meeting Chris's. "Just saying. If we're dreaming, dream big." 

There are a million responses Chris could have to that, but fate intervenes. 

There's a knock on the door and a voice shouting, "Back on set in ten." Before they can even respond the footsteps are fading again. 

Chris yawns and stands and carefully adjusts himself in Kurt's pants. Darren's doing the same, rebuttoning the top of Blaine's shirt. 

"Night shoots are weird," Darren announces. His eyes are bleary now but they'll spark again when the camera turns on. Darren's blood sings when he performs. 

It's a gift and a curse. 

"Your face is weird." Chris replies absently. "Should we leave the set up for tomorrow night?" 

"Fuck yeah," Darren says. "We're finishing this game." 

"We've never finished a game before." 

"But we're finishing _this_ one," he insists. 

Chris just laughs. "Fine. You're gonna lose." 

"Babe, when I'm spending quality time with you? I'm always winning." Darren holds the door open for Chris. 

Chris punches him in the side on his way out. "I hate you." 

Darren starts to hum as they walk back to set, then quietly: _"Come away with me in the night..._

Chris just smiles and lets him sing.


End file.
